The present invention relates to an apparatus for simultaneous plating, and more particularly to an apparatus with which arc ion plating, HCD(hollow cathode discharge) ion plating, and sputtering plating can be performed simultaneously. In general, vacuum deposition is divided into physical vapor deposition (PVD) and chemical vapor deposition (CVD). The physical vapor deposition may also be divided into evaporation, ion plating, and sputtering.
In more detail, the ion plating may be divided further into arc ion plating, hollow cathode discharge (HCD) ion plating, and multi-cathode ion plating. These different kinds of ion plating can be used for various purposes, and the merits and demerits of the above ion platings are also different from each other. According to the conventional vacuum plating apparatuses, only one type of plating can be performed in one chamber. In other words, it is usual that arc ion plating and HCD ion plating are performed in different chambers. Consequently, a seperate apparatus for each different kind of plating must be provided making the installation cost of such apparatus relatively high. Further, it is difficult to improve the plating quality of such apparatus because of the problems relative to the plating method itself. For example, in the case of arc ion plating and HCD plating, the coated surface is not smooth and the bonding strength of the coated film is not satisfactory.